1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a mechanism for raising a tower from a horizontal to a vertical position, and more particularly to such mechanisms using hydraulic cylinders.
2. Description of the prior art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,602, issued to Heinrich Manten. However, it differs from the present invention because it requires slider 6 for leg 5, which is not required with the present invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.